1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to apparatus and methods for manufacturing apparatus for securing a plurality of heater and heat exchanger tubes to each other. More particularly, the present invention relates to retaining clips and methods for manufacturing retaining clips for securing pairs of heater and heat exchanger tubes to each other.
2. Description of Related Art
Food fryers, such as deep fat fryers or liquid shortening fryers, use a molten cooking medium to cook food. Cooking mediums for use in such fryers are heated by heater or heat exchanger tubes, which pass through or around the circumference of fryer vats, which hold the cooking medium. When such tubes pass through the fryer vat, the tubes generally are placed deep in the vat, and containers for holding food during cooking are rested on or suspended above the tubes. However, when the tubes run around the circumference of the fryer vat, containers for holding food during cooking are suspended within the tubes.
In this latter configuration, the food containers may come into contact with the tubes. Because metal cooking baskets or trays may strike and damage the surrounding tubes, the fryer tubes are secured to each other in order to ensure increased or maximized clearance for the food containers. Further, guards or bumpers may be affixed to the tubes in order to fend off the food containers. Such guards are intended to reduce the likelihood and severity of tube damage when the containers are inserted or removed from the vat or when the containers shift within the vat during cooking.
Referring to FIG. 1, a perspective view of a known heat exchanger securing apparatus 10, including a heat exchanger clamp 11 and a corresponding clamp tap bar 17, is depicted. Clamp 11 is designed to secure a plurality of tubes to each other and to be itself secured by fasteners to the flyer vat walls. Consequently, clamp 11 includes a plurality of grooves 13, each formed to receive a heater or heat exchanger tube (not shown). At evenly spaced intervals, clamp 11 is equipped clamp securing taps 15. Taps 15 pass through the width of clamp 11 and correspond to bar securing taps 19 formed in bar 17.
In current use, bar 17 is placed between the tubes and a fryer vat wall. Grooves 13 of clamp 11 then are aligned with the tubes. Finally, fasteners, such as screws or bolts, are threaded through taps 15 in clamp 11 and taps 19 in bar 17 and are secured to openings, such as threaded openings, formed in the fryer vat wall.
An apparatus, similar to that depicted in the FIG. 1, is shown in FIG. 1 of U.S. Design Pat. No. Des. 351,966, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. In FIG. 1 of the design patent, a plurality of tubes are shown secured to each other and to the fryer vat walls by clamps.
As is shown in FIG. 1, clamp 11 extends beyond the tubes and acts as a guard or bumper to protect the tubes from food container damage, but this configuration also may reduce the available cooking volume within the tube circumference or may limit the size of food containers, which may be placed within the circumference of the tubes. Referring to FIG. 2, however, a perspective view of a known tube guard strap 20 is depicted. Strap 20 is designed to tightly surround the tube (not shown). Strap 20 has a flange 22 to ensure proper separation between the tubes and may be secured at a particular point on a tube by threading a fastener through a fastener hole 24 and securing strap 20 to the tube by tightening the fastener. The ability to securely position such guards is important because not all tube areas are subject to the same wear. In addition, straps 20 are formed with opposing flat surfaces 26, which are designed to bear the brunt of food container wear and to help seat the tubes flush against the fryer vat walls.
Therefore, a need has arisen for an inexpensive and easy to install apparatus for securing a plurality of heater and heat exchanger pipes to each other. Further, a need has arisen for an inexpensive and easy to install apparatus for guarding against damage to heater and heat exchanger pipes.
It is an object of the present invention that the apparatus use less material to manufacture and may be manufactured with fewer steps than the known apparatus. It is a feature of the apparatus of this invention that it is manufactured as a single component and does not require machined parts. It is an advantage of this invention that a single component may both secure the tubes to each other and guard against container damage to the tubes.
It is a further object of the present invention that the apparatus is easier to install than the known apparatus and may be readily placed where needed to secure the tubes and to protect the tubes from wear. It is a feature of this apparatus that it may be affixed to the tubes without the use of fasteners, such as screws or bolts. It is an advantage of this apparatus that because it has only a single component and because the apparatus may be installed and removed from the interior of the fryer""s vat, the apparatus is easy to remove, install, or replace. It is a further advantage of this ease of removal, installation, or replacement, that the apparatus provides more flexibility in the positioning of the apparatus for securing the heat and heat exchanger tubes or for guarding the tubes from wear, or both.
It is still another object of the present invention that the apparatus has a low profile configuration. It is a feature of this low profile configuration that it increases the available cooking volume within the circumference of the tubes. It is an advantage of this configuration that it reduces the likelihood that a food container will strike the tubes.
In an embodiment of the invention, an apparatus for securing a plurality of tubes to each other, comprises a separator plate, a first concave arm, and a second concave arm. The separator plate has a first edge and a second edge, and the first edge is substantially parallel to the second edge. The first concave arm has a first inner end abutting the first edge and has a first outer end. The second concave arm has a second inner end abutting said second edge and has a second outer end.
In another embodiment of the invention, an apparatus for securing a pair of tubes to each other, comprises a rectangular separator plate, a first concave arm, and a second concave arm. The rectangular separator plate has a first edge and a second edge. The first concave arm has a first end that is integrally formed with said first edge. A second end of the first concave arm comprises a first tip that may curl inwardly to grasp a first tube. The second concave arm has a second end that is integrally formed with said second edge. A second end of the second concave arm comprises a second tip that may curl inwardly to grasp a second tube.
In yet another embodiment of the invention, a fryer comprises a vat, a plurality of substantially parallel heat exchanger tubes housed within the vat, and at least one apparatus for securing at least a pair of the plurality of tubes to each other. The apparatus comprises a separator plate, a first concave arm, and a second concave arm. The separator plate has a first edge and a second edge. The first edge is substantially parallel to the second edge. The first concave arm has a first inner end abutting the first edge and has a first outer end. The second concave arm has a second inner end abutting the second edge and has a second outer end.
In still another embodiment of the invention, a method for manufacturing an apparatus for securing a plurality of tubes to each other, comprises the steps of providing a substantially rectangular plate and pressing the plate between a pair of die. The rectangular plate has a first plate end and a second plate end. The pressed plate is formed with a first concave portion adjacent to the first plate end and a second concave portion adjacent to the second plate end. The first concave portion is separated from the second concave portion by a planar portion.
Other objects, features, and advantages will be apparent to those skilled in the art in view of the following detailed description of preferred embodiments and the accompanying drawings.